Together
by India Rose Ghersi
Summary: Sequel to 'How Much I Love You'. Tara & Willow want to start a family of their own.
1. 1 Baby Talk

"I'd love to." Tara admitted, snuggling closer to Willow. "But is it even possible? I mean, can we…"

Willow put a comforting hand on her wife's arm, her soft smile putting Tara at ease. "We got married didn't we?"

Tara nodded.

"So if we can get married, we can have kids right?" Willow said optimistically.

"Can we?" Tara questioned.

"Sure we can." Willow said, her smile unfading. "IVF."

A small smile escaped Tara's lips as understanding set in. She looked lovingly over at her wife and slipped her arms around Willow's waist. "I'm so lucky to have you Willow."

"I'm lucky to have you." Willow agreed, pressing their lips together briefly.

"I couldn't imagine doing this with anyone but you."

"Me neither." She smiled. "And I can't wait."

* * *

"How do we do this?" Tara asked, a little worry seeping into her tone.

"Well," Willow said, "Have you ever thought about it?"

"Two might be nice." Tara mused. "They could keep each other company but it wouldn't be too much to handle. What do you think?"

Willow nodded. "Two sounds perfect."

"Are you sure we can do this?" Tara asked again, unable to escape worry.

"Hey," Willow said, pulling her wife close. "What did we say on our wedding day? What have we always said?"

"To always support you and be there for you no matter what." Tara remembered.

"It's you and me. We're in this together." Both said at the same time, squeezing one another's hands.

"Don't you forget it Baby." Willow said, pecking Tara's cheek.

* * *

"How do we do it though?" Tara asked again.

"What do you think?"

"I don't know." Tara said honestly. "Sweetie, you seem to have more ideas on it than me."

A cheeky smile passed Willow's lips. "Well it just so happens, I've got another trick up my sleeve."

Tara laughed. "What is it?"

"We'd manage. Somehow. Maybe share it, kind of. Spread the whole actually having the baby part around."

"Wow." Tara laughed. "You've really thought this out haven't you?"

Willow nodded, blushing slightly. "I guess I kinda got a little carried away there. I got excited. I've always wanted to be a mother and I already got my dream with you. Who better to bring kids up with then you? I mean I love you more…"

Smiling at Willow's nervous babbling, Tara pressed their lips together to stop it.

"I was babbling wasn't I?" Willow asked, her cheeks colouring even more.

"Just a little." Tara smiled. "But it's very cute. I wonder if one of our kids will get it."

"Maybe. You never know. One had better get those gorgeous blue eyes of yours and that beautiful long blonde hair."

Now it was Tara's turn to blush. "Whatever they get," she said, "they'll be the most beautiful kids in the world."

'And the luckiest." Willow added.

Tara looked confused.

"Well, how can they not be?" Willow asked. "With you for a mother?"

"You think I'll…"

"Of course you will Baby. You'll make the best mother in the world."


	2. 2 Worries

"I'm still scared Will." Tara admitted quietly.

Willow's expression turned to one of concern and she pulled Tara close, holding her tight. "What is it Sweetie? What's wrong?"

"My Dad. Or Donny. What if they turn up? I don't want our kids…What my father will do if he finds out about Holly I don't even want to imagine." This time, it was Willow's turn to press their lips together to stop the talking.

"Baby, they won't. Even if they do, I'm here now. I'd protect you wouldn't I? Both of you."

Tara smiled at Willow's sweetness. "You haven't seen my father Willow, not really, and I never want you to. I don't know that just you would be enough."

"Well, Buffy would help. Spike. We could call on Faith even, if she was in town, I'm sure she'd be more than happy."

"Do you think so?"

Willow shook her head. "I know so." She smiled. "Baby, we may not be blood related, but you've got a new family now. Holly. Me. Buffy, Xander, Dawnie, Spike, Anya. The list goes on."

Tara smiled, hugging Willow tight. "I'm so lucky."

"Just, don't let the old one worry you anymore. They don't deserve the time you spend on it." Willow said. "Just focus on your now, what's to come. We'll make a little family of our own and we'll be happy. So, so happy."

Tara kissed Willow tenderly. "I love you Willow Rosenberg."

"I love you, Tara Rosenberg." Shivers rushed down Tara's spine as Willow said her name.

"I don't think I'll ever tire of hearing that." She smiled, kissing Willow's lips softly. "And thanks to you. I don't even have any association with them any more."

"What do you mean thanks to me?"

"I changed my name when I married you. I'm not a Maclay. I'm a Rosenberg."

"The most beautiful one at that."

* * *

"You don't seem worried at all." Tara observed. "Are you? You can tell me."

"I know." Willow smiled. There was silence for a while before she spoke again. "Well, there is one thing."

"What is it?"

"Do you think our kids not exactly having a dad will be a bad thing?"

"Well they won't have a dad around. But they'll have plenty of male influences around. Spike, Xander, Giles." Tara said. "Hey, why don't we get godparents for our kids? Would that make you feel better?"

"What are they?" Willow asked curiously. "Godparents?"

"Well, it's another two people who the child can go to with their problems if they don't want to talk to us and heaven forbid, if anything happened to us, they'd take care of them. They have a little bit more influence. They teach them things. Like, if we had a son, whoever we picked as godfather would probably teach them all the man things."

"Which we won't. But yeah, that sounds nice." Willow smiled. "That would be good."

* * *

"We did it Baby." Tara smiled, coming towards Willow a few months later.

"What?" Willow asked breathlessly. "Does this mean what I think it means?"


	3. 3 News

"Should we tell people?" Willow asked, getting excited.

"Not yet Sweetie." Tara said, and Willow's face fell. "In a couple of months though." She said brightly, trying to cheer her wife up. "When I'm in the second trimester ok? No one will be able to tell yet anyway, so it's not like we'd be lying."

"What's so bad about now?" Willow asked curiously, her excitement making her brain a little foggy.

"Things are more likely to go wrong in the first three months." Tara explained patiently. "I want to be out of the woods."

"Nothing's going to happen." Willow said definitely.

"It might." Tara said. "We've got to accept that it might Will."

"No it won't." Willow said. "Not on my watch. I'll take care of you."

"You always do Baby." Tara smiled. Willow was getting nervous, she could tell.

"Yeah, but now I'll take extra special care of you won't I? And the baby. I'll spoil you both rotten."

Tara kissed Willow softly. "Sweetie, it's ok. We'll take care of each other, just like we always have done, ok?"

Willow nodded, squeezing Tara lightly.

* * *

As Tara had said, the couple waited another few months before they shared the happy news with their friends.

Willow tugged on Tara's arm, struggling to contain her growing excitement. "What do you think? Can we tell them now?"

Tara couldn't help but laugh at the extent of her wife's excitement.

"Tell us what?" Buffy and Holly said at the same time.

Willow and Tara looked at each other, both waiting for the other to speak. Finally, they both spoke at once. "We're pregnant."

The others came and hugged the happy couple.

* * *

Suddenly, all eyes turned to fall on the front door as it closed with a soft thud. The group's collective eyes then darted to see Faith Lehane leaning against the wall.

"Faith?" Buffy asked disbelievingly, staring wide eyed at the slayer she hadn't seen in a long time.

"Hey there." She said, waving her arm around in a slightly exaggerated fashion. "Now who's pregnant?" With that, the attention returned to Tara and Willow.

"That would be me." Tara smiled and the group, including a reluctant but persuaded Faith came round to embrace them again.

* * *

"What are you doing here Faith?" Giles asked curiously as they all sat around on lounges.

"Oh, you know." Faith said casually. "I hadn't seen my favourite Scoobs gang in a while, so I thought I'd come see what was goin' on."

"I see." Giles said seriously. "Where've you been?"

"LA."

"How's Angel?" Spike spoke up.

"Good." Faith nodded. "He says hi. To all of you."

"Are you planning on staying?" Buffy asked, trying to keep the hope from her tone.

"I don' know B. Maybe."

"Well, if you'd like to, you'll always have a room here."

"Thanks B." Faith said, a small smile escaping her lips. "I might just take you up on that."


	4. 4 The Best

"You can kinda…" Willow started, her eyes lit up.

"No you can't. Not yet." Tara laughed at her wife's enthusiasm.

"I can!" Willow protested, a small pout forming on her lips.

"You're the only one." Tara said, kissing her wife's lips.

"No she's not." Holly said, studying Tara side on. "I can see it a little."

"See?" Willow turned to her wife, the smile returned to her lips. Tara smiled back at her.

"This is really exciting!" Holly said, coming closer and enveloping her sisters in a hug. "I'm going to be an aunty!"

"The best one there's ever been." Willow smiled.

"Your baby is so lucky." Holly gushed. "You guys are going to make the best mums!"

"You think so?" Tara asked, hugging her little sister's shoulders.

"Uh huh. Like Willow said, the best there's ever been."

* * *

"Xander, Buffy," Tara started. Hearing their names, the two looked over at her.

"We were hoping you'd be the baby's godparents."

"What…" Xander started, stopping as Buffy gave him a hard shove in the ribs.

"Ouch! Buffy! What was that for?"

"We'd love to." Buffy said, smiling back at her friends. "Of course we will. We'd be honoured."

Only Tara noticed Holly's face fall, ever so slightly.

"What wrong Hol?" She asked, smiling softly.

"You don't want me as a godparent?" She asked, her voice almost a whisper.

"Oh sweetie no! It's not that!" Tara laughed, taking Holly in her arms and hugging her tight. "We'd love you as one. We haven't forgotten about you, don't worry. We thought you could share with Giles on the next one."

A smile escaped Holly's lips. "Twins?" She asked breathlessly.

Tara laughed again, rubbing her belly. "Oh no. When we have another one. There's only one for now."

Holly laughed. "Ok." She said as her sister hugged her again.

"Tara?"

"Yeah?"

"You really are the best." She smiled. "When I came here looking for you, I never dreamed I'd get a sister as brilliant as you. Willow too. You've both been so kind to me, so generous. I'm really lucky."

"You're so sweet Holly." Tara smiled. "I'm so glad you did find me. To get a sister, and you in one day, it was wonderful. One of the best things that's ever happened to me."

"Best thing that's ever happened huh?" Willow asked, slipping her arm around Tara's shoulders.

"Right behind you of course." Tara smiled playfully, kissing Willow's cheek in greeting.

Willow shot a concerned look at Holly. "It's ok Will." Holly smiled. "I never dreamed of being first instead of you. Being second to you is pretty awesome anyway."

Willow's face coloured and she put her free arm around Holly, pulling her close to them and hugging her affectionately. "You know you're second too right?" She asked her.

Holly looked confused before understanding set in. "To Tara."

Willow nodded. "You're like a little sister to me. The little sister I always wanted and never had."

Holly smiled, hugging Willow back. "You two are the best!" She smiled, hugging them both.

"So are you Holly." Willow and Tara said.

* * *

"There's your baby." The doctor smiled, pointing to a little blob on the screen.

"Wow." Willow breathed, squeezing Tara's hand. "That's ours."

"Sure is Sweetie." Tara smiled, looking over at her wife. "Tiny isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Would you like to hear the heartbeat?" The Doctor asked, interrupting the couple's musings. Both nodded eagerly, returning their eyes to the screen.

"It's even more of a miracle when you hear it." Willow said breathlessly.

"It makes it real doesn't it?" Tara asked. "There's a little life growing in there."

* * *

Meanwhile, the doctor was studying the screen intently, her expression a mixture of concern and seriousness.

"What's wrong Doctor?" Tara asked, catching on to the doctor's concerned silence.

"Oh ah." The doctor said nervously, turning back to face them. "I don't know how to say this, but ah, there seems to be a problem."


	5. 5 Little Family

"What?" Willow asked breathlessly after a long moment's silence as she and Tara's faces' fell and their grip on one another's hands tightened.

"There's a slight problem with your baby. It has an irregular heart murmur." The doctor said bluntly.

"Will it be ok?" Tara asked, her concern growing as her maternal instincts set in.

"Yes. Oh yes, it should be fine. This is no one's fault. Just something that sometimes happens. Only a minor ventricular septal defect. It's rather small, luckily, so it should heal on it's own."

Tara and Willow let out a sigh of relief.

"We'll monitor it though, and Tara, I recommend you take it easy ok?"

Tara nodded.

"I'll give you both a moment to process all this." The doctor said, closing the door as she left the room.

* * *

Immediately, Willow's head fell into Tara's lap as a flood of tears fell from her eyes. "I'm sorry Baby." She cried. "This is all my fault. I promised I'd take care of you. You haven't even come yet, and already I've failed. I'm sorry Baby, I'm so sorry." She cried, kissing the top of Tara's now more prominent bump.

"Willow, Baby." Tara said gently, stroking her wife's red hair. She lifted her chin with a finger so Willow had to look at her. "Honey, remember what the doctor said? It's nobody's fault. It's minor, it should heal on it's own."

"But I promised." Willow blubbered as a fresh round of tears fell. "I promised I'd take care of you, and the baby. And now something's wrong with it and I failed. It's not even here yet and I've failed already. If I'm this bad a mother now, when it's not even here yet, what am I going to be like when it gets here?"

"Honey." Tara whispered, pressing their lips together, kissing her wife softly. "You haven't failed, Baby, you've taken great care of both of us. This is no one's fault, just something that happens sometimes."

"But why to us? We've been through so much already."

"Exactly." Tara smiled, meeting Willow's lips again. "Sweetie, with every hardship we get through, we get stronger don't we? It's you and me, together. This is just another one of those times, and we'll get through it, the three of us." Tara tightened her grip on Willow's hand, rubbing her belly with her other hand. "We always do, don't we?"

Willow nodded. "I guess. I still feel like I've failed it though."

* * *

"Hey Sweetie, feel this." Tara guided Willow's hand to her belly where the baby was kicking. "The baby still loves you Willow. We both do. You haven't failed us. Not at all. It's just another one of those things. We'll get through it. But you have to promise me something."

"Anything Baby." Willow said, meeting Tara's eyes with her own emerald ones.

"Don't leave us, ok? I want our baby to know who her mother is." Tara said, her eyes filling with tears. "I couldn't do this without you. It would break my heart."

"I wouldn't ever dream of it Baby." Willow promised, kissing Tara gently. "That time I almost lost you, it killed me and ever since I've never wanted to be without you."

"Good. I love you too much to let you go Willow." Tara said, a stray tear falling from her eyes.

"Like you said, honey." Willow smiled, squeezing Tara's hand reassuringly. "We're in this together. I promise, I'm not going anywhere, and neither's our baby. Are you gorgeous?" Willow said, smiling at Tara's baby bump. She had her answer when the baby kicked.

"See Baby? We're going to be a little family. The three of us."

"Don't forget Holly." Tara said.

"Of course not Baby. Holly, Buffy, Xander, everyone else. They're all our family, but now, we're branching out a little. We're starting a family of our own."

Tara nodded, smiling as her tears disappeared and Willow met her lips.


	6. 6 I'm Here

"Can I see?" Holly asked eagerly as Tara came towards her. Tara handed her sister the ultrasound picture as she sat beside her.

"It's beautiful Tare."

It was only when Willow came in and sat beside her wife, slipping her arm protectively around her that Holly sensed something was wrong.

"Tare, what's wrong?" She asked, placing a gentle hand on Tara's knee.

"The baby." Tara got out.

"There's something wrong with it." Willow finished, knowing her wife couldn't.

"Oh Tare! I'm so sorry." Holly pulled her sister close, hugging her. Willow soon joined them, resting her head on Tara's shoulder as she looked back at Holly with sad eyes.

"Will the baby be ok?"

Tara gave a small nod. "It's got a heart murmur. A hole in it's heart. The doctor said it's small. It should heal on it's own. But.."

"It doesn't stop you worrying anyway." Holly said and Tara nodded.

"It's ok Tara." Holly said, rubbing her sister's back. "The baby will be alright. You've got me, and Willow. We're not going anywhere." Willow shook her head in agreement. "I'm right here Baby." Willow said gently, squeezing Tara's hand. "I'm not going anywhere. I won't leave you. I promise."

"Besides, we can heal it, if it's a hole in the heart." Holly said confidently.

"We can?" Tara asked, her eyes growing wide as she looked at her sister.

"Yeah. We just give it all the love in the world." Holly said, eliciting a small smile from her sisters. "Yes we will, gorgeous girl." She cooed at Tara's baby bump.

"Girl?" Tara asked.

"It'll be a girl." Holly and Willow said together.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Faith asked, walking into the room and seeing the three women huddled together.

"Hey Blondie, what's got you so down?" She asked, crouching down in front of Tara.

"I'm staying, if that helps."

"Really?" Willow asked, glad for the distraction.

"Yeah. B said I could stay with her, so…" She shrugged her shoulders.

"Hey. I didn't realise you guys were back yet!" Dawn said excitedly, coming to sit beside Holly.

"Is it cute?"

"Only the most gorgeous thing in the world." Holly answered, showing her the ultrasound picture and pointing to the blob that was the baby.

"Oh wow!" Dawn gushed. "You guys are so lucky."

"We are aren't we?" Willow smiled, looking affectionately at her wife.

Tara nodded, weakly returning her wife's smile.

"You want to see your godchild?" Willow asked brightly as Buffy and Xander came into the room.

"Of course we do!" Buffy smiled excitedly.

"Wow. It's so small. Are they supposed to be this small?" Xander asked, a little surprised as he handed the picture to Buffy.

"Yeah." Tara said, rubbing her belly. "I think so."

"You should have heard the heartbeat though. That really makes it real." Willow said.

* * *

"Hey, are you guys ok?" Holly asked when the three of them were alone again. "I meant to ask, but then everyone came in and…"

"It's ok Hol." Tara said gently. "Yeah, we're alright. We will be."

"Well I'm always here if you need to talk or anything."

"About that," Willow said, smiling.

"Yeah?" Holly asked, looking at her.

"Will you come with us?" She asked hopefully. "To the next ultrasound?"

"I'd love too. Only if you want me there though."

"Of course we want you there Holly!" Tara said, slipping an arm around her sister and hugging her close. "Don't you want to see your baby niece?"

"It _is_ a girl?"

"We hope." Willow said.

"Willow really, really wants a girl." Tara whispered an explanation. "So we're just gonna say it's a she until we know for sure."

Holly nodded her understanding. "I think I'd want a girl too."

"It'll be a girl." Willow said confidently, smiling as she felt their baby kick. "See? Even the baby thinks so." At that, Tara and Holly laughed.


	7. 7 Beautiful

The months passed by quickly and soon, it was almost time. "Hey Baby." Willow said, stroking her wife's belly as they lay in bed. "We're really excited for you to come. We really want to meet you."

"I'm more than excited." Tara said sleepily.

"I'm sorry Sweetie. Did I wake you?"

"No." Tara smiled. "It's ok."

"I wish she'd come already though." She winced as she turned slowly to face Willow. "This is really starting to hurt."

"Oh Baby, it'll be alright." Willow said sympathetically, reaching over to massage her wife's shoulders.

"Oh that's nice." Tara smiled happily, leaning as close as she could to kiss Willow.

* * *

"Any day now hey Tara?" Xander smiled as she came into the kitchen with Willow and Holly close behind, helping her.

"I hope so." Tara said. "I really, really hope so."

"Well it could be." Xander said shrugging his shoulders. "You're pretty big."

"Way to make me feel better Xander."

"Sorry."

"You're still beautiful Baby." Willow said. "Glowing."

"Thanks Willow." Tara said, meeting her lips for a kiss.

"Willow's right." Buffy smiled. "You are glowing. Just the way you should be. A wonderful wife who loves you, a bundle of joy on the way. Gosh Tara, I'm kinda jealous."

"Really?" Tara asked disbelievingly.

"I am too." Holly admitted. "If I could find someone half as beautiful as Willow I'd be the happiest girl on the planet."

Willow blushed. "Thanks Holly." She said, hugging the girl close.

"Well, if I haven't seen a happier couple." Faith said as she came into the room. "You two look like you're on top of the world."

Xander nodded his agreement.

"Ok, I think we can all agree on one thing, if nothing else." Buffy said and everyone turned to look at her.

"What?" Dawn asked.

"Willow and Tara are the happiest couple in the room." Everyone nodded.

* * *

"Tara, why did you wet yourself?" Anya asked bluntly. "I thought you'd be old enough now to…"

"Anya!" Xander hissed, embarrassed, clapping a hand over his girlfriend's mouth before she could say any more.

Tara winced as a sudden rush of pain coursed through her. She tried to ignore it but couldn't as another jolt soon took it's place. She knew what that meant.


	8. 8 New Beginnings

"What's wrong?" Anya asked, confused at the pained expression on Tara's face.

"I know what that means." Xander said again, rubbing Tara's arm soothingly. "Willow! Holly! It's time!"

Holly got there first and helped Tara stand up.

"I'm coming Baby! Hang on!" Came Willow's voice.

"Ow! This really hurts." Tara groaned as another contraction hit.

"I can only imagine." Holly said sympathetically. "Come on, just take it easy. You'll be alright."

"Easy for you to say." Tara said through gritted teeth.

"It's ok Baby, I'm here." Willow said, taking Tara's other arm as she and Holly helped her outside and to the car.

"Xander! Anya! Can you tell everyone!?" Willow called behind her.

"No problem Will. I'm on it!" He called back.

* * *

"Willow…" Tara said breathlessly, a little dazed by the happy gas a nurse had given her to ease the pain a little.

Willow squeezed her wife's hand. "Yeah Baby. I'm here."

"Willow it hurts."

"I know." Willow said sympathetically. "I hate this." She said, looking at Holly, who sat on the opposite side of the bed, holding Tara's other hand.

"What?"

"She's in so much pain and there's nothing I can do."

"I know. But it's good pain." Holly said optimistically and Willow looked confused. "Just think Will, you'll be a mummy soon!"

"I will." Willow mused, just as another contraction hit Tara.

"Willow? Holly?"

"We're here." Both women said at the same time, squeezing Tara's hands to reinforce their presence.

"We're not going anywhere Tara, we promise." Holly smiled at her sister as Willow nodded her agreement.

At that moment, a bunch of nurses and midwives burst into the room. One came over and turned the dial on the happy gas down a little so Tara could be a little more sober but still have the pain relief.

"Ok Mrs Rosenberg, it's time to meet your baby. On this next contraction, I need you to push ok?"

Tara nodded before she lost sight of most of the world. She was only aware of the midwife's instructions and Willow's and Holly's hands squeezing her own. Apart from that, she'd sort of carried herself into a zone where she could still do what she needed to but was a lot calmer then she otherwise would be.

* * *

"Here's your baby girl, Mrs Rosenberg." The nurse smiled slipping the small baby wrapped in pink hospital blankets into Tara's waiting arms.

Willow and Holly leaned closer to look at the little girl.

"You did it Baby. I'm so proud of you." Willow smiled, kissing her lips before leaning in to kiss her daughter's forehead. "And you're finally here Sweetie."

"She's got your hair Baby." Tara said weakly. "Your eyes too. Those beautiful green eyes." Willow kissed her wife again.

"Come on. Smile you two!" Holly ordered happily, trying to get the perfect shot. Willow leaned in as she and Tara gazed down lovingly at their baby girl.

"Aww that's beautiful!" Holly gushed, clicking the camera.

* * *

"You've got a healthy baby girl." The nurse smiled as she bustled into the room with a clipboard. "Congratulations." This elicited a smile from both Willow and Tara.

"She's alright? Her heart…" Willow said disbelievingly.

"All cleared up. Healed on it's own. She's fine. Absolutely fine. Now, do you know what you'd like to call her?"

"Rhiannon Hope Rosenberg." Willow and Tara said together.

"That's so beautiful." Holly said as the nurse went away. "It suits her too. How'd you guys come up with it?"

"Well, Willow did." Tara shrugged.

"Rhiannon sounded magical to me, and it was magic that brought us together in the first place." Willow explained, smiling at her wife. "As for hope, well, we've had a lot of it, and it's pulled through. Getting married, having Rhiannon, finding you."

Holly blushed, gazing down at her niece. "You're luckier then you realise Baby Girl. You've got the best mums in the world right here. You don't need a Dad when you've got them." Holly said, unknowingly erasing Willow's earlier concerns.

"You forget something." Tara complained, a pout forming on her lips. Willow nodded in

agreement.

"Really? What?"

"She's got the best aunty too." Tara said.

"Hey!" Anya complained as she and the other Scoobies crowded into the small room.

"Anya's right." Buffy agreed.

"That's debatable." Dawn said, sitting on the foot of Tara's bed.

Xander shrugged. "Best Uncle's still up for grabs."

"You're on." Giles said in an unusual moment of playfulness that caused the others to laugh.

* * *

A while later, when they were alone with their new daughter for the first time, Tara looked at Willow. "I'm a bit cold."

"Should I get a blanket for you?" Willow asked, getting up. She stopped, turning back to her wife as she caught her arm.

"No silly." Tara smiled. "Come here." She patted the bed beside her and, finally getting the hint, Willow snuggled in beside her wife.

They both looked down at little Baby Rhiannon before smiling back at each other.

"You did it Baby." Willow said proudly, kissing Tara's cheek.

"No." Tara said, pulling away. "Sweetie, we did it."

"We've got a little family of our own now." Willow smiled, draping an arm around her wife's shoulders.

"A new beginning." Tara agreed happily, leaning into her and smiling contentedly.

* * *

**I'm back. Hope everyone enjoyed the holiday break & best of luck for whatever's happening in 2014**

**+ But wait, there's more... if you guys want to see it, let me know**


End file.
